


Power and Control

by rarcoryn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal, Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarcoryn/pseuds/rarcoryn
Summary: The more time that passed, the more that Chris became suspicious that something was going on. And after being taken hostage by a friend, he learns the truth to fit the last jigsaw piece of this nightmare.





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2007 and forgot all about it till I found it in an archived website I had. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes as I have posted it as is and not down any checks.

The brunette struggled as he tried to get out of the older man's stronger grip. His hands were bound behind his back tightly, restricting any kind of movement in his arms. His handgun had been taken from him, leaving him defenseless. He had been taken by surprise with a gun to the back of his head, a magnum .45 to be exact, which he didn't dare mess with. He didn't believe the owner would use it though, but in these cases you can never be sure.

"Barry, what are you doing?" he asked growling as he pushed forward into the dormitory room. They were in a guardhouse, located west of the mansion where the nightmare started on this dreaded night. He had enough trouble surviving in the house against the horrors that plagued the mansion, never mind having to deal with a traitor.

Barry didn't answer him as he led Chris down the narrow hallway towards the bed in the more open area of the small dorm. It made Chris more pissed at Barry's ignorance. It wasn't like the man; they had been buddies since he was kicked out of the Air Force and Barry had signed him up to S.T.A.R.S. He knew something was wrong, and that his comrade had to be being manipulated as it was out of his character.

They stopped once reaching the bed in the small dorm. Chris took a second to look around the room. It had three bookcases up against the back wall, packed with dusting old books that seems to be placed untidily on the shelves. There was a desk with a whole load of paper work but it was covered is dried blood as if someone had bleed a considerable amount on the desk.

"Fine job, Barry, fine job..." came a familiar voice from the corner of the room, followed by an evil laugh. Chris growled instantly, recognising who the laughed belonged to. The owner was the Captain of S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker. Chris watched the blond man turn around and faced both men in the dim light room, his arms folded and a smirk on his face. "My Chris, aren't you in a predicament," he said, his face showing no change in mood or emotion.

"What's going on Wesker?" Chris spat back at the captain his glace quickly changing to look at Barry then back to Wesker. Something was going on between the two of them that had slipped under his nose. He should have noticed Barry’s strange behavior earlier but he mistook all the signs as confusion and fear from what the mansion horrors had been causing most of them.

“Barry just has a few personal things he doesn’t want to loose, so you needn’t have to worry about him. He’s just following my commands,” Wesker explained as he stepped a bit closer into the light of the room.

“You freak!” Chris spurt out at the captain. “What the hell are you up to Wesker?”

"Barry," Wesker ordered, turning to the other man. "Take a seat," he said, gesturing with one of his hands to towards the wooden chair that was at the desk by the bed. Barry pulled the wooden furniture out from its place under at the desk, turned it round and sat down. Chris gritted his teeth in anger at the way Barry followed Wesker's order with no question. He could tell Wesker has threatened him with something that Barry held dearly. And that would more than likely have something to do with his family.

"Chris?" Wesker said, folding his arm again. A small smirk appeared on his face that Chris could just make out in the darken room. "Bend over his knee."

What?" the brunette asked shocked and angered. Barry looked surprised as well but kept quiet."No way Wesker, you're crazy!" Chris growled back. The man was sick for suggesting such a thing. Here they were, stuck in a living hell with the undead walking about trying to chew on their insides and Wesker was ordering him to lay accords Barry's lap for a spanking. And there was no way he was going to face such humiliation.

"You only make the situation more difficult for you, and even more for Barry," Wesker informed, not shifting from his position in the darkened corner of the room. "You don't have much of a choice."

"What's that suppose to mean, you haven't given me any choice!" the marksman angrily shouted in retaliation.

"Don't make things harder than what they already are Chris," the blond advised the marksman.

Barry sat on chair just looking down at the floor, keeping quiet. He felt ashamed and humiliated that Wesker had him under his grasp, but from what he had learned about the man in the past few hours he couldn't risk his family. He wasn't even sure that his wife and kids were in any danger. Something told him Wesker had no intention of killing his teammates but they were here for a reason and that reason was not made clear to him yet.

"Chris..." he said, still not looking at his old friend. Chris had turned to look at the older man, waiting for him to speak. "Just do what he wants."

"But why?" Chris simply returned, turning to the captain again, while still remained in the darker corner of the room. "Is this some kind of disciplinary? They removed corporal punishment from the military a long time ago!" he barked. "And I haven't done anything that would have deserved such a punishment," he added, turning back to look at Barry, who was still starring at his feet.

"Chris," Wesker said as he stepped into the light for the first time during their conversation. "Don't ask questions. We can turn this into a disciplinary if you want to," he warned. Even though he didn't believe that Chris would make it out a live to see that report.

"Chris, let's get this over with," Barry spoke to was friend. "For my family's sake, I have no problem spanking your backside."

Chris growled, feel absolutely humiliated as he did what Wesker ordered. He stepped towards his older comrade and maneuvered till he was on Barry's right side. He leaned forward where Barry caught the younger man and guided him over his lap. Chris instantly started to blush during his rage, feeling uncomfortable as he was laid over the man's lap, feeling the other man place a outstretched palm on his backside. He looked up to just be able to see Wesker smiling down as he watched the two men in front of him. Barry's hand then lifted off Chris' butt for a few seconds until the next time he felt it as a hard strike to his rump.

"Damn you Wesker..." Chris grunted as a second smack landed on his butt, followed by a third, a fourth and several others. He could tell that Barry hand spanked his kids at some point during their growing years; he was firm in his delivering. He was sure he could hear the blond man chuckle as more slaps rained down on his backside.

Three minutes had passed quickly in the dark room; the only sound that could be heard was Barry's palm striking of butt of Chris' uniform pants. Chris had become irritated while Wesker stood and watched, amused by the officers that followed his demands.

"I don't think that enough for you Chris..." Wesker smirked, pushing the shades that hid his eyes up the bridge of his nose. "Barry, stop." The older man did so, removing his hand from Chris' ass. "Stand him up." Chris growled at the back of his throat as Barry helped the man up right. Wesker walked over to where Chris stood, looking straight at the man, his dark eyes hidden behind the black sunglasses. "Too much protection on Chris," he advised the younger soldier before shocking him by starting to undo his belt, unzipping him and letting his pants fall to his knees.

What are you doing?" the brunette spat back at his captain. "This is crazy!" Here he was being humiliated in front of his teammate and his captain. His boxers hugged his skin, protecting him from any more embarrassment.

Barry sat and watched the scene in front of him, the heated angered Chris against the cold darkness of Wesker. And all he did was watch. He knew he was being manipulated. The captain was using him but he couldn't risk his family not being under his siege. His friendship with Chris was being challenged, and probably both men's pride as Chris went back over his lap with Wesker's orders, pants and his ankles, bared in his boxers. Placing a strong arm across Chris' back and a hand on the man's boxer-clad backside, he continued the ritual, bringing his arm back and striking it down on the young man's butt. His other hand firmly held Chris round the side, making sure he wouldn't be able to get free if he struggled. He tried not to think about what he was doing, nor did he know why he let himself agree to it. But it was all for the safety of his kids, to spank his friend's backside all for the sadistic pleasure of their captain.

Chris winced slightly, closing his eyes on the anticipation of every strike. With his pants at his ankles, it was only the cotton material of his boxer shorts that protected his bare ass from the strike from Barry's flat palm. He did struggle, trying to miss a few of the strikes, but as he tried, Barry held him firmly in place, and every strike hit Chris' square on target.

"Barry... ugh... stop... why are you doing this?"

Barry couldn't answer. There was nothing he could say that could justify his actions. To protect his loved ones, he was spanking his teammate on his backside, the younger man laying over his lap with his pants at his ankles, unfortunately forced by their twisted captain to accept this humiliation.

As Barry continued his assault on Chris' backside, Chris pleaded with the man to stop. It didn't take long until Wesker ordered Barry to lower Chris' underwear and continue on his bare ass. By this time, Chris backside had started to turn red and Barry's smacks on the bare flesh made the marksman struggle against the older man's hold even more, almost like a child trying to get free. Chris backside became as red as the cheeks on his face as the assault continued. He could just barely see Barry and could see the older man was trying to block out what was happening. And he could also see Wesker, smirking in the dark corner of them room, enjoying the scene as it played out.

"Barry....... st-stop it....." he pleaded.

"Stop complaining Chris. It'll be over soon enough. Just take it like a man," Barry said. "I don't like it as much as you but I have to play my part," he admitted while continuing each strike on each cheek. He could see for himself that Chris' backside was becoming redder and his own hand was actually starting to burn from the constant smacking. He would rub Chris' backside for a second or two between spanks, just to cool down his hand and his comrade's warm backside. It felt really awkward, but he was trying to make it easy for both of them.

Watching Barry's actions between each slap, the blond man could clearly make out that Barry's hand was getting a bit painful; it was natural and Chris' glowing red ass butt was clear evidence that Barry was giving him a firm spanking. It was time to change the used implement to something else.

"That's enough Barry..." Wesker ordered. There were a few more smacks heard before it stopped and the only sound that could be heard was Chris' heavy breathing has he lay over Barry's lap. "Stand him up."

Barry did once again as he was told, like a slave bound by his master's command. It kept rolling in his mind that he shouldn't let Wesker have such control over him as he helped Chris back to his feet. He felt bad for the man; he must be feeling more humiliated than Barry was with his pants and underwear at his ankles now, bared in front of the two men. He saw Wesker walk forward and push Chris towards the little wooden desk next to the bed. Chris was grunting as he was shoved, trying not to loose his balance and trip over his pants that hung on his ankles. As he reached the desk, the blond man reach round to where Chris knife was held on his jacket and unclipped it from the holder, sliding it out. As he did so he pushed Chris's bound hands out in front of him, forcing his teammate to bend over the small desk. With a quick strike, pushed the knife through the rope that bound the younger man, not splitting the material but angled correctly to jam the knife in the wall and trap the officer from moving away.

"That should hold you..." he said, giving an evil grin. Chris gritted his teeth, almost growling back at his captor. Wesker stepped back and turned is attention then to Barry. “Take off your belt.” Chris snapped his head to look in Barry’s direction, only to see him obeying Wesker’s order and standing up. He undid the buckle on his belt and let the leather strap from around his waist. His side pouch fell to the floor as the belt slid through the hoops on his pants before coming free. He knew what he had to do as he folded the strap in half, waiting for Wesker’s command.

Neither men blamed each other for what was now about to happen.

With a nod from Wesker, Barry made his first strike. As the thick material made its hit, Chris grunted, almost biting his own lip to stop himself from screaming out. Then came another, slightly harder than the first. And the cycle continued. The loud crack of the belt clouting the red tendered flesh followed by the owner’s heavy breathing as he endured the pain that rushed from his stinging backside. A slight chuckled would escape the man watching what he had ordered to be done as the spanking was delivered.

“That’s enough,” Wesker finally spoke after several seemingly long minutes to the marksman and the backup man. Barry stepped back, still with a neutral look so not to look to either party he was on the other’s side. He felt angered and ashamed all at the same time, no idea what to do or how to amend the situation. Before he could even think of anything, Wesker spoke again. “Barry, take your stuff and go wait outside.” And with no hesitation, he did as he was told, grabbing his gun from the bed and the side pack from the floor and walked down toward the exit of the small dormitory. As he opened the door, he thought about looking back at Chris, but he had lost the confidence to do so; Chris probably hated him.

“You bastard…” Chris growled as the door to the small dormitory closed. Wesker sneered at the young marksman before walking over to the small desk that the other man was bent over. Once close enough, he placed a firm hand on the desk while positioning himself behind Chris, snigger as he leaned closer till his lips were inches away from the other’s ear.

“Chris, your one of my best men…” he smirked, running two fingers over his tongue. “You do know how to please your captain,” he hinted as he slid the two fingers down to the puckered entrance on Chris’ backside. The younger squirmed under him, his face screwing up in discomfort, knowing what the man was trying to do. He heard the pop of the button on Wesker’s pants being undone, followed the sound of the zipper being force down. He felt Wesker’s weight shift over him before he felt some rather soft and velvet being placed against his opening. Wesker took a bigger glob of saliva and placed a majority of it over the tip of his cock and the remainder on Chris’ back entry. And with a soft snigger, he pushed forward, stretching the opening.

This time Chris did bite his lips, holding back the screams of pain that his body wanted to let out. He felt Wesker filling him up from the back end, every inch of his manhood being forced into him. His fists scrunched together as Wesker buried his full erection into him, right up to the hilt. He heard a pleased moan from the captain as the last inch had went in. Then Wesker started to pull back, slowly still until he was almost out and then push back in again. The pattern repeated as the pace gradually picked up. Each time Wesker went in, the less pain was involved, and that pain had uncomfortable turned into pleasure for Chris. With each thrust into him, he couldn’t help feeling pleasured. Involuntary moans had started which made him more discomforted about the whole situation. His captain fucked him, and his body loved it, even though his mind hated it.

Wesker grunted as he pumped into Chris, his hands firmly on the desk, steadying him as he slid in and out of the young man’s backside. No words needed to be said between both men as they engaged in the rough act that had the both of them groaning from pleasure. He knew Chris would mentally be resisting, but his body was giving into the intrusion and letting Wesker do what he needed to do. It had already been several minutes into it and he was feeling the warm silky feeling of Chris engulf his member and stimulate both him and his cohort together. He kept a controlled speed from now on and didn’t loose his dominance while thrusting in and out, trying to hold back his orgasm as long as he could. He let out a cold intimidating laughing, and he could feel Chris slightly tense up and struggle again, as if the sound of his laughter reminded the man of his situation. But the blonde kept a firm grip, tighter than before as he came closer and closer to orgasm.

Upon the final thrust, Chris felt Wesker once more fill him right to the brim. Wesker’s cock pulsed in him as the blond shot is load inside of him. Another quick thrust back in and out and he felt the organ throb once again, another shot fired deep into him. A final thrust and it was over. Wesker had stopped left his member buried in his backside, pulsating until the orgasm was over. There was a slight grunt from Wesker then he felt the now limping cock being pulled from his ass, And in seconds Wesker was dressed fully again, as if nothing had happened.

Pulling the knife from the wall, Wesker let Chris fall back onto the floor. He dropped the knife next to the man and smirked.

“You’ve made it this far Chris. I’ll be seeing you when you make it to the end,” he smirked before he turned and started to walk away.

“End?” Chris yelled. “What do you mean end?” Wesker didn’t reply as he opened the door and exited the room.

Chris grunted as he made his way over to grab his fallen combat knife on the floor. He made himself a promise, that once he got these bounds off, it would be his fists that killed his deceitful captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
